


A heart to heart

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M, just... don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Ryuji confronts Akira about one of his most recent personas.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	A heart to heart

**[New message] Ryuji to Akira**

**Ryuji (20:31):** So… do you wanna talk about your persona that’s a literal fucking dick?

**Akira (20:31):** No, there’s nothing to say about that

**Ryuji (20:31):** Well… aren’t personas supposed to be representations of ourselves and our hidden feelings? 

**Ryuji (20:31):** And one of yours… is a dick

**Ryuji (20:31):** Not just a dick, a hard dick

**Ryuji (20:33):** With tentacles

**Ryuji (20:35):** And a mouth, and it’s sticking its tongue out

**Akira (20:35):** Ok, fine. Yeah, so what, like you don’t jerk off at least twice a week

**Ryuji (20:35):** DUDE!! This is not about me right now

**Ryuji (20:36):** Kidd doesn’t have his pants off ok

**Ryuji (20:36):** So what’s all that Mara shit about?

**Akira (20:37):** What do you want me to say? It’s pretty self-explanatory

**Ryuji (20:37):** Yeah, but you just thirsty in general, or…

**Ryuji (20:37):** Do you have someone in mind?

**Akira (20:39):** Ryuji, just drop it

**Akira (20:39):** I’m gonna get rid of that persona soon anyways

**Ryuji (20:39):** Don’t be like that, we’re supposed to be bros!

**Ryuji (20:40):** Bros talk about shit like that

**Ryuji (20:40):** So what, you like someone?

**Ryuji (20:41):** I won’t tell, promise

**Akira (20:41):** Fine

**Akira (20:41):** Yes, I do

**Ryuji (20:41):** WHO IS IT

**Ryuji (20:41):** IS IT SOMEONE FROM THE GROUP

**Ryuji (20:41):** OR ONE OF THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH

**Akira (20:42):** From the group, so you better calm down

**Ryuji (20:42):** Oh shit who is it

**Ryuji (20:42):** It’s gotta be Ann to make you like that, come on

**Ryuji (20:42):** She’s the hottest

**Akira (20:42):** I think that only works on you

**Ryuji (20:43):** Who then? Makoto?

**Akira (20:45):** Not really

**Ryuji (20:45):** ????????

**Ryuji (20:45):** Haru?!!?!?!

**Akira (20:45):** No

**Ryuji (20:46):** Who then?? You just shitting with me??

**Akira (20:49):** You know… Yusuke’s been coming over a lot lately

**Akira (20:49):** And before he goes back home he always asks we go to the bath house together

**Akira (20:49):** And... it’s rough

**Ryuji (20:49):** ….. wha

**Ryuji (20:55):** You like Yusuke?

**Akira (20:55):** What? Even you said he’s pretty

**Ryuji (20:55):** Yeah, but didn’t think you would like him like that… you know, to manifest itself on the Metaverse as a giant dick

**Ryuji (20:56):** I mean, I didn’t even know you liked dudes

**Akira (20:56):** Well, that just how things are

**Akira (20:58):** It’s not something I go saying openly… it doesn’t tend to go well

**Ryuji (20:58):** ‘s ok dude, I won’t say shit

**Ryuji (20:59):** But yeah, I mean

**Ryuji (20:59):** Yusuke didn’t seem grossed out by Mara, so maybe you have a chance?

**Akira (20:59):** That doesn’t make me very confident…

**Ryuji (20:59):** I’ll help you

**Ryuji (20:59):** I’ll ask him what he thinks of Mara

**Ryuji (20:59):** brb

**Akira (20:59):** What?!

**Akira (21:00):** Ryuji, no

**Akira (21:02):** Don’t you dare

**Akira (21:04):** RYUJI

**Akira (21:13):** RYUJI!!!!

**[New message] Ryuji to Yusuke**

**Ryuji (21:00):** Hey can I ask you something

**Yusuke (21:02):** Of course, if there’s anything I can help you with I’ll gladly provide my aid.

**Ryuji (21:02):** Ok so

**Ryuji (21:02):** You seen Akira’s new persona? What do you think of it?

**Yusuke (21:02):** New persona? Do you mean the phallic one?

**Ryuji (21:03):** Phallic…?

**Ryuji (21:03):** Oh yeah, the dick one!!

**Ryuji (21:03):** Does it gross u out?

**Yusuke (21:03):** Well, I wouldn’t call it pleasing to look at.

**Ryuji (21:03):** So dicks gross you out?

**Yusuke (21:04):** I do not understand what this line of interrogation is for.

**Ryuji (21:04):** Just wondering dude

**Ryuji (21:04):** You don’t like dicks?

**Yusuke (21:04):** Is this some kind of roundabout way to ask about my nude modelling sessions? I already told you Kosei doesn’t allow outsiders in our private classes.

**Ryuji (21:05):** Dude, no!!

**Ryuji (21:05):** I just wanna know if you’d be cool you know

**Ryuji (21:05):** Touching another guy’s dick

**Yusuke (21:07):** …. Are you insinuating yourself to me?

**Ryuji (21:07):** WHAT

**Ryuji (21:07):** NO

**Ryuji (21:08):** JUST

**Ryuji (21:08):** FORGET IT

**Yusuke (21:08):** ?

**Yusuke (21:09):** I’m utterly confused

  
  


**[New message] Akira to Ryuji**

**Akira (21:10):** Ryuji please tell me you’re not answering because you run out of battery

**Ryuji (21:12):** Dunno if he likes dicks or not

**Akira (21:12):** What did you ask him?!?!

**Ryuji (21:12):** *screenshot23958923.jpg*

**Ryuji (21:13):** *screenshot23958924.jpg*

**Ryuji (21:13):** *screenshot23958925.jpg*

**Ryuji (21:13):** I bet it’ll be easier to ask him in person I’ll just try again tomorrow

**Akira (21:13):** NO, STOP

**Akira (21:13):** Oh no

**Akira (21:13):** He just sent me a message

  
  


**[New message] Yusuke to Akira**

**Yusuke (21:13):** Akira, are you available?

**Yusuke (21:13):** There’s something I would like to ask.

**Akira (21:14):** Sure, what’s up

**Yusuke (21:15):** Ryuji just send me a series of very… peculiar, messages.

**Yusuke (21:15):** Is talking about penises something men usually do while bonding?

**Akira (21:15):** Ah…. I mean if you’re comfortable talking about that with the other person

**Akira (21:15):** I don’t think it’s weird

**Yusuke (21:16):** I see…

**Yusuke (21:16):** Still, I’m most comfortable with you, yet we never discussed such things.

**Yusuke (21:16):** Should we start doing it? To deepen our relationship.

**Akira (21:16):** What?

**Yusuke (21:17):** Ryuji asked me if I would be willing to touch another man's intimacy.

**Yusuke (21:17):** I don’t know how to answer, since I’ve never found myself in the situation and had to decide.

**Yusuke (21:17):** Say Akira, would you?

**Akira (21:18):** I think this is getting out of hand

**Yusuke (21:18):** ?

**Yusuke (21:18):** So you wouldn’t?

**Akira (21:18):** I mean, if I like the other person yeah I would

**Yusuke (21:19):** I see, so it depends on the feelings you have for another person.

**Yusuke (21:19):** Would you do it with Ryuji then?

**Yusuke (21:19):** I suspect that is what he wanted to ask me.

**Akira (21:20):** What?

**Akira (21:20):** No, I don’t think that’s it

**Akira (21:20):** And I wouldn’t btw

**Yusuke (21:20):** I see.

**Yusuke (21:20):** I don’t think this is a very enlightening topic of conversation…

**Akira (21:20):** Yeah, we should stop

**Yusuke (21:20):** All right.

**Yusuke (21:20):** If I can come up with a more interesting topic, I’ll let you know.

**Akira (21:21):** Ok

**[New message] Akira to Ryuji**

**Akira (21:25):** I’m gonna fucking kill you

  
  
  


_ A few weeks later…. _

  
  
  


**[New message] Yusuke to Ryuji**

**Yusuke (12:56):** Ryuji.

**Ryuji (12:58):** Yeah?

**Yusuke (12:58):** I believe I can already answer your questions from some weeks ago.

**Ryuji (12:59):** ???

**Ryuji (12:59):** What questions?

**Yusuke (13:00):** Penises don’t disturb me.

**Yusuke (13:00):** And yes, I would be willing to touch another man’s member if it happens to be someone I’m interested it.

**Yusuke (13:00):** What did you want this information for anyway?

**Ryuji (13:01):** WHAT

**[New message] Ryuji to Akira**

**Ryuji (13:01):** DUDE

**Ryuji (13:01):** *screenshot23958934.jpg*

**Ryuji (13:01):** WHAT HAPPENED

**Akira (13:05):** I’m very happy

**Ryuji (13:05):** I MEAN GOOD FOR YOU TWO BUT WHY DID I HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT IT

**Akira (13:05):** You started it

**Akira (13:06):** Thanks man

**Ryuji (13:06):** I wanna erase part of my memory 

**Akira (13:06):** Don’t be so dramatic

**Ryuji (13:06):** SHUT UP, I’M THE TRAUMATIZED ONE

**Akira (13:07):** Why?

**Akira (13:07):** Do dicks gross you out, Ryuji?

**Ryuji (13:07):** SHUT UP

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, I was bored and this popped into my head…


End file.
